Suteki kese
by amamoore13
Summary: "My name is Suteki . It means "lovely." My father unknowingly gave it to me right before he tossed me into a river. The name is a curse." What happens when a former slave is rescued by the team? Will she just be another case, or will she be the key to changing their lives? Eventually Hiei/OC. Rated M for sexual themes/possible crude language
1. Chapter 1

So I'm really just putting this up to get some feedback. I'm planning for it to be a Hiei story, but who knows. There's not even a guarantee that there will be a 2nd chapter! It all depends if people read or review. Ok, this was originally in second person (because I'm used to writing on quizilla), but I didn't really like the flow, so I switched to first. The title is supposed to mean "Never Lovely" and all of my Japanese is from Google Translator. So...Yeah. Footnotes at the bottom. I don't own YYH and I will make absolutely $0 in profit from this.

* * *

My name is Suteki*. It means "lovely." My father unknowingly gave it to me right before he tossed me into a river. The name is a curse. I killed my mother by coming into this world, and my father hated me for it.

_"Live. Live and cling to the fact that you will bring death and destruction wherever you go. Let it consume your heart and fill you with terror. You are an ugly beast. _

**_Anata ga _****_suteki_****_ ni naru koto wa arimasen._**"**

I was five days old, and like most demons I was aware by this point. I remember crying and reaching out to him.

_I didn't kill Mother on purpose. Why are you looking at me so harshly? Why are you saying these things? It's so cold…_

Then I remember floating downstream. Thrashing around, praying someone would save me. After what seemed like ages, my prayers were answered. Enma himself seemed to be watching over me. I was so relieved. I remember Master picking me up by my foot and examining me before bringing me to his temporary camp. From then on I was raised by the camp girls. No one ever stayed for long; they were sold off to demon lords and other officials. I learned not to get attached very quickly. Until I could speak Master simply called me On'na. When he finally asked me what I wished to be called and heard the answer, he laughed harshly.

"Suteki? A little river rat named lovely!? Hilarious! Well go fetch me some more sake, _Suteki!_"

Life with Master wasn't terrible, seeing as how I was alive. The physical and verbal abuse was what I deserved. I had a meal every now and then, relatively clean water to drink, and somewhat of a shelter over my head. The only thing I never figured out was why Master kept me around. I never questioned it though, for I knew what happened to the girls that were sold. The lucky ones became parts of harems, where the attention was sometimes drawn from them to another member. The unfortunate ones, which were most, became slaves doomed to a life of abuse no one could save them from. That was one thing Master taught everyone under his care: There are no heroes. No Prince Charming will ever save you.

Today is eighteen years from the day I was fished from a river in Makai. While I am grateful for the life I have, I am terrified of what today will bring…

/(P.O.V. Change)\

"Okay, this one is a pretty simple case. I just need you to go in and take out this slave trader. His name is Hiraku.*** He's been kidnapping women and selling them off as sex slaves to nobles. Now—"

"What!? How long has this been going on!? Why didn't you tell us sooner!? This guy should be dead already! Come on guys! Let's go kill this trash!" Kuwabara stomped out the door, only to sulk back in a second later, remembering that he had no idea where he was going.

"Yes… As I was saying," The baby Koenma continued, "We were finally able to get a lock on his general location in the Makai. We've been trying to track him for over 25 years, and we kept tabs on the women that he's dealt with. It seems as though he's sold most, if not all, of them already and we are getting them back to their families as we speak.

"I'll open a portal directly 2 miles east of his expected campsite, all you have to do is go in and arrest him. We aren't sure what kind of demon he is so be careful. Just make this quick so this can all be over." Koenma sighed and opened the portal for the four boys and watched as they jumped through.

'I have a feeling this won't be as simple as "arrest and move on" for some reason…' The toddler thought as the portal closed, and then went back to his paperwork.

/(P.O.V. Change)\

It was hard to understand why I was the only one left, but as soon as I entered Master's tent I felt I like I understood. Master was almost frantic in his movements, moving money from one place to another and packing things. When he noticed me he stopped what he was doing and a smile crawled to his lips.

"Suteki. Good. Come here." He beckoned, sitting on his camp stool.

I walked to him and bowed, only to have him grab my arm and pull me into his lap. I knew not to squirm, having been in this situation several times before. If I just went to my peaceful place it would be over in an hour or so.

"How could I let this all end without a final taste of my lovely? They're coming, you know. Right this very second they're coming to take everything you know away from you." He whispered all this in my ear as he kissed my neck. I just kept quiet and locked my eyes forward.

"Do you know why I kept you here all this time? They always tell you never to partake of your own products, but I just couldn't help myself with you, lovely. Too bad you're so hideous… Dear Suteki, do you know that your name is a lie?" He kept mumbling as he undid the crude buttons of your blouse. "So flat chested, so scrawny… You'll never be lovely, you—"

He was cut off by the flap of the tent coming open and four boys entering. I had to squint against the glare, and by the time my eyes adjusted Master was holding his dagger to my throat.

His had was grasping my short hair and tilting my head back. I felt a trickle of blood run from the dagger down my chest.

"Let her go, Hiraku, and no one will get hurt." It was one of the boys that said it, but I was already far away from the tent, in a calm place where there was nothing but light. When I was suddenly pulled from my place, all I saw was a man with black spikey hair holding a bloody katana standing over Master. I also heard a strange gurgling sound whenever I tried to breath, but after a few seconds everything slipped away…

* * *

* Sue-tech-ee

** "You will never become lovely."

*** It's supposed to mean "pioneer," not really relevant.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! I must be pathetic to get so excited over two reviews and a few follows, but still! Thanks everyone! This chapter has a bit of a different tone, slightly lighter. PLEASE, please let me know if there are any errors, or if something doesn't flow right. Like last time, footnotes are at the bottom. Happy Reading!

* * *

I am floating…

Where am I? Have I died?

I don't feel dead, but how does being dead feel?

Wait… No… I'm back at the camp… Why do I feel so small?

Hey… isn't that… Mimi?

New girls were being brought in, but one looked…different. Interesting. She kept looking around, and when Mastered yelled, she didn't jump or flinch like the others.

I was only about seven, still relatively innocent. After they were pranced around so Master could get a good look and put a price on their heads, I went to find the strange one. When I found her she was sitting with her back turned to me.

"Excuse me…" I said. She just kept sitting. "Hello?" She sure was rude. She kept acting like she didn't hear me. Finally I went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She just about jumped out of her skin.

When she finally calmed down, I smiled and said, "My name is Suteki, what's yours?"

She just kept staring at my mouth, looking confused. Was she stupid?

Then her eyes lit up. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper and a broken pencil that looked like it had been chewed on to keep it sharp. She started to scribble on it and then showed it to me. Luckily an earlier girl had taught me the basics of reading and writing. Luckily I was a fast learner.

'_Can't hear. Name is Mimi__*****__, what yours?_'

Can't hear… Is she serious? How can someone not hear? I almost walked away right then but something told me to stay. I found a stick and carefully wrote my name in the dirt. She read it then started to make gestures with her right hand. The first one was a fist, the second she held her pointer and middle finger up with them pressed together. Third her thumb tucked between her pointer and middle fingers in a fist, and then she made what looked like a clawed hand. Finally she splayed her pointer and middle with the thumb still between pointing to the side and then simply held up her pinky.**

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. She seemed to laugh, a muted laugh. Then she repeated the signs, and after each one she pointed to a letter in my name, going in order.

Oh, she was spelling my name. But how does a hand gesture mean a letter? She seemed to think for a while, then made the gesture that was supposed to be "S" and made a circle around her face. Once again I was lost. She did it again and then pointed to your whole name in the dirt. So, wait… what?

She grabbed the stick from me and wrote in the dirt: '_Your sign name. I give to you. S and beautiful together._'

I smiled and mimicked the movement.

For a year after that day I spent every minute with Mimi. She taught me everything she knew about Sign Language. We would talk for hours, using only our hands. I was ecstatic to learn something so different, and she was happy just to have someone to finally talk to.

But all things must end. She was sold just like all the others. I still don't know why she was kept for so long. Maybe it was because Master saw how happy I was and was reluctant to end it. Or maybe he wanted to break me. Either way she was taken from me. I kept signing, teaching some of the younger girls the basics so they have something to keep their minds of the fact that they had entered hell.

Wait a second… Where am I going?

Was this a dream? How is that possible? I feel like I'm being sucked through a small tunnel…

* * *

FOOTNOTES!

* It's short for Mimigakikoenai which means deaf in Japanese. (Really original right?)

** Yes, I realize that Japan has their own Sign Language, but as I'm not familiar with it, I'm using ASL. Also, if you know ASL and notice something wrong, or that can be improved, please let me know. But please take into account that I'm from SE Arkansas and dialects DO come into play. Also if you can think of a better sign name for the character, let me know! I've never received a sign name and I'm not sure if the one I gave her even makes sense.

* * *

Well, that's it for this one! I know, I know: too short and no boys. I hope the people that liked the first one like this one just as much! If not, tell me what needs improvement! I like to think of myself as open-minded, so whatever you think, just tell me and I will try my very best to accommodate. I know that this chapter was put up pretty fast, but I honestly don't think the next one will be up as quick. Please remember that me continuing the story solely depends on reviews/ratings/how bored I am at work.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I tried to make this chapter longer because I feel like the last one was a little disappointing. The boys aren't in this one either, but they WILL be in the next one! Pinky-promise! Again, if you see any errors or something doesn't feel right, just tell me. Oh, and #Blah, blah, blah# is Suteki signing. The ending kind of seems rushed to me, let me know what you think. I know this one was posted really fast, but that's only because I had most of it written when I posted the second, and I couldn't sleep. Footnotes at the bottom like always! So... Happy Reading!

* * *

When I woke up I took in a deep gulp of air, like I had been underwater for hours. I heard a loud rattling sound and searing pain ripped through me.

After the blinding pain subdued, I realized that the sound was my breathing. I reached up and felt a thick cloth covering my neck. The front felt like it was crusted over.

I tried to say "help" but nothing came out but an eerie wheezing sound.

From the all-white room that was around me I knew that someone had taken me to an unfamiliar place. I had never been in an actual building; it felt strange to be so closed in.

I tried to sit up and the pain came back, but it was expected so I could work through it.

Suddenly the door to my left opened and a mousey looking woman walked in with a cart. She looked up from her load and squeaked when she saw me sitting up, watching her. She left her cart where it sat and rushed from the room.

"Wait…" I tried to say, but it came out as a strange guttural sound. I quickly covered my mouth and my eyes drifted down miserably.

How long had I been out? I didn't have much time to think about it, because soon the woman came back in with others in tow.

One was a tall man, with what looked to be a tattoo of the letters "JR" on his forehead. He also had something blue and round hanging out of his mouth. The other was a woman with blue hair, wearing a pink outfit.

Both looked very…was it concerned?

"Hello, I am Koenma. Are you feeling well?" Koenma…I knew that name…

I tried to nod my head, but the bandages denied the movement. Suddenly all the signs came back to me. My hands seemed to move on their own accord, communicating my thoughts without effort.

#Yes, but where am I?# my hands tried to ask them.

"Oh, dear, Botan, see if you can find a translator. Nurse, fetch her some water." He seemed used to giving orders. He must be the Master. Where do I know his name from, though?

"Right away!" the blue one saluted. The sudden excitement made me flinch.

After the women had left, Koenma seemed awkward. He shifted from foot to foot, looked to a circle mounted on the wall, and then slowly moved to sit in the chair beside the bed I was in.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't talk, I could barely move without pain wracking through me. So I just sat there…While he just sat there. I started to pick at the blanket pooled in my lap.

Soon, thankfully, the nurse came back in with a pitcher and a glass.

I signed 'thank you' so many times I lost count while she poured me a glass. I guess I didn't realize how thirsty I was until it was flaunted in my face.

Drinking was excruciatingly painful. But so worth it.

After I downed the entire pitcher, the blue one, Botan, came back with another blue one. Only this one was much bigger, more ogre-y, and was only dressed in a loincloth.

"Botan… I told you to get a _translator_, not George." He looked positively irate.

"Yes, well, George said that he has a deaf cousin and knows the basics…" she says in a chipper manner.

"Yes, sir!" the ogre said excitedly. Finally, someone who can get me answers.

#So does this mean you can tell them that all I want to know is where I am?# I signed, exasperated, after I got George's attention.

"She says that all she wants to know is where she is." He relays after a moment of processing.

"Well, miss…"

#Suteki.# I spelled it and then gave my sign name for good measure.

*"Miss Suteki, you're currently in Spirit World. My detectives saved you from Hiraku. I'm Koenma." Who is Hiraku? He must mean Master.

"And I'm Botan!" the perky one cut in.

George started to translate for me and I finally realized that they thought I was deaf.

#No, no. I can hear just fine. I just can't talk. How soon will I be able to take these off?# I gestured to my bandages.

"Oh… She can hear. How soon can she take off her bandages?" The ogre looked embarrassed; I guess he finally caught on that I was looking at everyone as they were talking.

"I will have to check your bandages and cleanse the wound before I can give an analysis." The nurse spoke up for the first time. She then walked over with the cart she was pushing when she first came in. When she started to pull off the cloth, I couldn't help myself. A gargling scream ripped from me, and it seems that wasn't the only thing that ripped. I felt a thick wetness soak into the bandage, and tasted copper in my mouth. My vision blurred, tunneled, and then was gone…

** /Unknown Time Lapse\\\\\\\**

When I woke back up for the second time, breathing was slightly easier, and the taste was gone. Sitting up was easier as well. Everyone was still there, and the water in the nurse's pail was harshly tinted red.

#What happened?# I signed slowly.

"While you were passed out, I changed your bandages and cleaned it. Unless you get the aid of a trained healer constantly, it could be several years before it fully heals. Especially if you keep ripping it open like that." The nurse explains.

#How long with a healer?# Okay, if it's under one year, I'll agree to see one. If it's over, I'll take my chances…

"Most likely under ten months." She seemed optimistic.

I mentally sighed and then asked, #Where can I find a healer?#

"Do you have a place to live? Any family that can take you in?" Koenma asks.

#No. Nothing, no one.# I kept my eyes down when I signed it…

"Well then! We know a healer and a place you can stay! I'm sure Genkai will be thrilled to have another helping hand around, and Yukina is a wonderful healer!" Botan seemed positively thrilled by the idea.

#I don't want to be a burden.# I didn't even know these people, why would they be so willing to let me impose?

"Nonsense! As soon as they release you, I'll take you there!" She smiled. I hadn't seen a genuine smile since Mimi… I couldn't help but return it…

* * *

FOOTNOTES

*For the sake of my aching wrist, let's be logical and assume that George is translating what she says to them without issue. If there is an issue, have enough trust in me and know that I will put what he said.

* * *

So... How was it for you? I feel pretty good about it, but I live for your feedback! I love communication, so tell me what you think! I have no idea when the next one will be posted, but if I still feel good about myself because of readers/feedback/favorites/follows (hint, hint) then it might be sooner than I think! Have fun browsing other stories on this wonderful site! Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take me too long to get this up, mainly because I have terrible insomnia. So if this is a little sloppy, blame three a.m. brain. Tell me if anything seems off. Oh! And I know I'm not describing the signs anymore, but if you want a good translator .com is pretty good if you want to look up individual words. If you have an iPhone I would recommend checking out ASL Translator. I forget how much it is, and though it is usually Signed English instead of ASL, it's helpful if you're wanting to learn some ASL idioms and phrases. Happy reading!

* * *

It has been three days since Koenma and Botan's first visit. They had visited several times since then, mainly Botan since Koenma had been busy with paperwork. George came only once to translate to an angry doctor. My nurse had been making me walk the halls regularly, do, what they called, "exercises" to loosen up my neck, and I could finally get lukewarm broth down without my throat feeling on fire.

They had also hung up a poster covering the sign language alphabet, so nurses could understand my requests. I can't describe how frustrating it was to always spell things out, and so slowly! I finally got what Mimi went through. How was she always smiling?...

I had been thinking a lot about her lately… When Koenma told me that they had found all the girls and were taking them back to their families, I had asked about her. It was embarrassing though, because after 11 long years, I had forgotten what she even looked like. All that was left in my memories were conversations, emotions, and smiles…

They let me go through the thick binders of girls, and when I finally found her, I _knew_ it was her. I can't explain the feeling but when I saw the picture it felt like everything finally focused. Curly brown hair that bounced, a round loving face, and sweet hazel eyes that shone with love.

But next to her name was a word.

Deceased.

I read on and found out that she had died right after she was sold all those years ago. Beaten to death by the bastard that bought her.

I had cried that night, not eaten the next morning, and then I just…moved on. I still thought about her fondly, but I ignored the fact that I would never see her again. She was a loving, motherly figure of my past, but she was gone.

It was a process I had developed after being torn from countless people I cared about. Ironically it had started after the first time Mimi was taken from me.

I know that it sounds cold, but I wouldn't have survived mentally without it. My life wasn't great, but I still had things to be happy about, and for that reason I could not let the sadness overcome me. I adapted.

So the day had come for me to leave this depressing place. Botan had told me that Genkai was an older psychic and Yukina was an Ice Maiden. I had seen an Ice Maiden before, but she was sold very quickly. From my observation of that one, they had seemed meek. I learned that it was extremely rare for them to come from their floating island.

"So, we've got you cleaned up, and we also washed the clothes you came here in." The nurse smiles and sets them on the edge of your bed. I smiled back and nodded slightly, not really paying attention. Botan also said that four boys stayed there. Or one stayed there, and three stayed on weekends. Something like that. She told me that those were the boys that saved me, but I still didn't understand what exactly I was saved from.

"So you understand? 15 minutes of healing a day, and changing your bandages every morning and night. If you miss any of this you could get an infection very quickly." She tried to sound stern as I changed, and I smiled and nodded to reassure her.

"Alright let's go then!" Botan exclaimed, creating a portal. Suddenly my knees felt weak. I was going to live in a house with people I didn't know. I was outnumbered. I guess this is how the countless other girls felt.

When I stepped through I guess I was expecting some odd feeling, but it felt like I was stepping through a doorway. On the other side was the house. It was immense. I had never seen such a building. I suddenly felt very, very small. Not in the sense that I usually felt, the lack of a proper diet my whole life had left me with a short stature, but in the worldly sense. The only thing I brought to this great place was the poster in my right hand and a small satchel of bandages and ointment in my left. The only familiar thing about this place was the forest that called to me, reassuring with the smell of bark and rich soil. Nonetheless I knocked on the oak door and awaited my fate.

I didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as I knocked the door was opened by an elderly lady with pink hair. I wasn't fooled by her appearance though; I could feel the power pulsing around her. I bowed immediately and waited for her next move.

"You must be Suteki. Well don't just stand there, come in." Her voice was brisk and orderly, and my body immediately followed her commands.

"Hello, Genkai! Are the boys and Yukina around?" Botan asked after closing the door.

"Yes, they're in the kitchen waiting. You can go there, too. I want to talk to this one." The lady was staring at me. I kept my eyes from her gaze, feeling weak.

"Oh… yes, I think I'll go see what they're doing." Botan laughed nervously and then sidestepped out of the room.

"Do you understand that this is a house?" Her voice was strong, unwavering. I nodded yes while keeping my eyes down. Did she think I was stupid?

"Do you understand that this is now your home?" This question would seem like it would be asked softly, in a kind voice. Yet she held the same power that made the first question intimidating.

What kind of question was this? How was this home? My home was with Master, but that was taken away from me. Or was my home supposed to be with my father? I felt anger bubbling in my gut, but why was it there?

I finally mustered up the courage and looked into her eyes. I want to believe that my look was as strong as hers. I mouthed and signed as slow as I could, "I want this to be my home, but it will not be. I have no home."

She seemed to understand, because she shook her head and sighed. "I hope your feelings change. I've been told that you will be staying here for quite some time. You'll be expected to help with menial things like cleaning after yourself. Can you cook?" she started to walk towards the doorway Botan went through as she talked, and I followed.

I went back to being meek; there was something about this woman that intimidated me. I nodded at the question.

"Good. You can help Yukina cook on some days. The boys are through here. Don't let them overwhelm you. They can be idiots." Genkai seemed to relax a bit, and it made me feel slightly more comfortable.

When we walked through the door it was madness. Two boys were yelling at each other, a small girl was trying to break it up, Botan was hitting one with an oar, a red headed man was just laughing, and another was just sitting with his eyes closed and arms crossed. The last one looked familiar and for some reason the anger that bubbled in my gut earlier began to boil.

"Dimwits! Shut up and listen!" Genkai's yelling made me jump slightly, but everyone calmed down immediately.

Suddenly there were six sets of eyes on me. I only saw one pair, though. Crimson orbs that looked down on me, holding a sword through Master's chest.

Instinctually I growled, only to taste blood. That didn't matter though. Master had been right. This man had taken everything I knew from me. Master had been the only consistent being in my life, and this demon had killed him.

So what did I automatically do? I tackled him off his chair faster than I ever moved before and wrapped my hands around his throat. I wanted to watch the life drain from his eyes. I didn't get to see it, though. I was pulled away.

I blew up. I didn't care if these people understood me.

#You took everything from me! He cared for me! You killed him and I swear to Enma I will watch you suffer the way I have suffered! I was perfectly content with my life but you came and destroyed it! I had everything I deserved, and now what!? What am I supposed to do now!? Tell me, you coward!# I could feel the blood trickling from my mouth and bandages, and the tears leaking from my eyes.

After I finished my rant, all that could be heard was the rasping of my breathing; a wet, course sound. He was just lying on the floor. Somehow I knew he understood what I said, because his eyes were cold. I could feel him calling me stupid for ever thinking that Master cared for me at all.

It seemed like everyone thought it was over, so the arms around my waist slid away.

The man stood slowly, and I realized that he was taller than me. He muttered a "Hn.". Then he just… vanished.

I looked around at everyone in the room, not exactly regretting my actions but assuming that I would have to find a new place to heal and live.

Well, where do we go from here?

* * *

Okay, that's chapter four! For those that liked Mimi from her one appearance, sorry. This isn't one of those times that you find in stories where it's like "Oh my gosh she's dead!" and two chapters later "Hey she's not actually dead! What a twist!" I'm trying to make this story realistic and in real life those kinds of twists don't happen. But don't worry! I'm not a cold hearted witch! I'll mention her again. Don't know when, don't know why, but I will. So how'd you like the random throw down? Happy, happy fun time? Sorry about that. I just got off work and I am exhausted. So tell me what you think and I'll try and have the next one up by next week!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, blame WildBlue for cutting off my Internet. I made it long to make up for it! Oh and I want to thank Heve-chan for her review. I tried to keep it in mind when writing this chapter, and of course I don't hate you! Your criticism was exactly what I needed and the exact moment I read it. I hadn't even started the chapter before I read it because I just wasn't motivated. I had lost my track, and I had no clue where to go. So I'm hesitantly dedicating this chapter to you, hoping it doesn't shame you! And as for the rest of my readers, thank you so much for your support as well! I feel mean just mentioning one of my reviewers, but please know that every time I get one that I read it and they all make my day brighter! So again, I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations, and Happy Reading!

* * *

For what seemed like forever, everything was silent. The men in the room looked like they were listening to someone, and then they all looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Yukina, why don't you help Suteki with her wounds?" it was the redheaded one that spoke up. Apparently he was the one that had pulled me away. He led me to a chair and I sat. The small blue haired girl looked hesitant, but the man spoke again, "It's alright. She wasn't thinking straight. Hiei explained what was going through her head when she attacked."

The explanation of his kindness disturbed me. #Wait. Did that man read my mind?# I made sure my signs were slow, and I mouthed everything very clearly.

There was a slight pause, and then the reply came as Yukina started to unwind my bandages.

"Yes, he can. He's our translator until you heal. I'm Kurama by the way; this is Yusuke, and then Kuwabara." His nervous smile told me that he was trying to bring away from the fact that the Hiei one was probing my mind. Then I noticed they had me sitting across from a window. I knew if I squinted I would see the man sitting somewhere out there with his distaining glare. But I didn't squint. I just looked down in resignation. At least I could communicate with these people.

'Tell them I'm sorry for what I did to their friend.' What was the point of using the signs? Why try and fool myself into thinking that there wasn't someone in my mind.

"It's fine. Shorty's been through worse. So what was that thing you were doing with your hands? It was pretty scary." The one that Kurama pointed out to be Yusuke plopped into a chair diagonal from me, just as Yukina finished up and started re-wrapping me.

Just as I was about to reply, Botan cut in. "Don't you know anything Yusuke? It's Sign Language! Mainly used by the Deaf." How matter-of-fact she sounded made me smile. After Yukina finished I pulled out the poster and showed it to them.

'Tell them that this is just the alphabet and that there are thousands of signs for all sorts of things.' I couldn't help but get just a little excited about their interest. I watched as the carrot top one tried to spell his name and let out a silent laugh.

"This isn't fair. My hands are made for pounding faces, not making signs!" he pouted.

"I thought your hands were made for cuddling kittens?" Yusuke taunted. I could tell that this was an everyday thing, and kind of drifted away mentally, looking around.

The kitchen seemed warm, simple cabinets and countertops, and as I ran my hand over the table, I felt a strange feeling in my gut. How is it that I could feel so welcome to such a new place so fast? Stealing a glance at Genkai, I caught the sly smirk play at the corner of her mouth.

"…that feel any better?" I just caught the end of Yukina's question, but I caught enough to give her a gracious smile and a small nod. She seemed so delicate. I could see the pain buried deep inside though. She longed for something. I was about to let the curious child out, but suddenly I felt an emotion, anger, burn though the back of my mind. For some reason I decided not to ask. What place was it of mine to ask anyway? Either way, my neck did feel remarkably better. I almost tested out my voice to thank her, yet as I swallowed I felt the all too familiar sting I knew not to risk it.

"You're so rude Yusuke! Suteki has only been here a few minutes and you're already embarrassing everyone by picking on Kuwabara!" Botan was yelling Yusuke.

#It's fine, I'm the burden. You shouldn't have to change the way you act just for me.# I decided to ignore the fact that the red eyed man was my translator. I just continued to fingerspell everything slowly, and try to convey my words through facial expression. Yusuke and Kuwabara were intently looking from the poster to my hands, but they were lucky to have a cheat running through their mind.

"Suteki, you are no burden. Here, I'll show you to your room." Kurama took one last look at the poster, then out the window. He gestured toward a stairwell, and I followed him hesitantly. It felt slightly claustrophobic, but having Kurama there was a little reassuring.

"Where did you learn Sign Language?" he asked, slowing his pace slightly to walk beside me so he could watch my hands.

I hesitated for a moment, almost physically cringing and the sharp mental pain of Mimi's memory. It only lasted a moment, though.

#I learned it from a slave girl that came through. She was deaf.# It was almost tiring to fingerspell so much, I could feel my hands starting to cramp.

"A deaf girl that came through taught you? Did I get that right?" He chuckled lightly when I nodded. "I almost got lost at the fifth word or so."

#You are very good at memorization. You only saw the poster a few times.# I was extremely impressed. It took me forever to learn the alphabet. Finally we reached the top, a dim hallway with several doors on either side.

"It's nothing, really. I'm used to memorizing things. I'm graduating from my high school in a few months. Well, here's your room. Mine is right across, Kuwabara and Yusuke are to the right and left, and Hiei's is cattycorner. Hiei is the only one that stays here all the time, try not to kill him, the rest of us stay with our families except on weekends. We do come after school pretty much every day, though." I heard what he said, but I was already headed in the room.

I had never had a room all to myself before. I was either in a crude tent with about a dozen other girls, or lying under the stars. It all seemed so amazing. The walls and ceiling were white, a solid cherry floor, and the best looking thing in the world. A bed.

"It's not much, but—" He was cut off by me plopping on the soft bed. I must have had a look of sheer joy on my face. It was so soft I could've fallen asleep right there. When I looked over at him I saw his warm smile and I felt a strange vibration in my chest that I recognized as excitement. This was my room. I had a room.

"The bathroom is through this door, we made sure that you had one to yourself." I could hear the chuckling peeking through his voice.

I hurried through the door to the right of the room, only to see a woman staring straight back at me. Her face looked excited at first, then confused. Then I felt extremely stupid. This was a mirror. I had found a small one in Master's tent when I was still very small. Back then a round dirty face had looked back at me, but this time was different. I looked…strange.

My hair was bark brown and short, hanging around my chin slightly matted. My eyes shone a golden brown. My face looked strangely skinny; my skin had a dark tan. The white of the bandages on my neck was a harsh contrast. I looked rough. When I cringed at the sight, I saw a flash of white. I then pulled my lips back in what looked like a vicious snarl, and saw sharp canines.

After I was done with the examination, I turned to Kurama and signed, #I haven't seen my reflection in at least thirteen years. The water we drank was always too murky to create one.#

"Well I hope you found your reflection as pleasing as we did." I felt insecure, a part of me told myself that he was lying, but his sweet smile boosted my confidence slightly.

#Thank you. I'll just take a bath, everyone will be downstairs, right?# I just wanted a while to myself after everything.

"Of course. We won't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon after a bit of training. There are towels and such in the cabinet. Come back down whenever you're ready." He gave me a final smile and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I let out a sigh and reflected on the past few days as I undressed and started the water. After a while of fiddling with the knobs, I figured out which controlled the hot and which controlled the cold. The water was so amazing clear. It would be embarrassing to point out all the little things that put me in awe, but my favorite was the body wash. It took off the dirt so quickly! After I got out I dried off, catching a sight of my wound. It looked red and angry, black stiches poking through puckered skin. It was all haloed in blue and green bruises. It made me marvel at the fact that I was alive. Was that spikey man really to thank for that? Either way, I bandaged it, and then noticed there were clothes folded on the sink counter. Where those there before? It was a white kimono with branches climbing up the skirt, fall leaves reaching out from them.

I was never one to turn down free clothing. Years of scrapping together what I could taught me that. So I put it on. It was beautiful, but it shamed me how the fabric fit so clumsily to my scrawny frame. However, it was better than my stained clothing.

When I walked back into _my_ bedroom, I took a few moments to look around again. There was a dresser and a nightstand, then the glorious bed. The furniture was made of the same wood as the floor, and everything else was white, smooth, pure.

Walking down the stairs I heard laughter and smelled food. The waft of aroma made my mouth water. It smelled amazing. My pace picked up considerably and I almost stumbled down the last few stairs. Little did I know that all of the boys, Botan, and Genkai were sitting in the living room. I hadn't noticed that my decent had caused quite a bit of ruckus. The laughter had stopped; they all just stared at me. Then when I shyly signed #Food?# Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing again.

"Not quite yet, Suteki. Just a while longer." Kurama was hiding a laugh behind his hand as he said it. My mouth made an "O" shape, and I slowly moved to sit on the floor next to the coffee table.

"That kimono looks beautiful on you! I went through the clothes that I've never wore and found some other ones that you can have." Botan was beaming, looking extremely proud of herself.

#Thank you. You really didn't have to.# I had to push up the sleeves so they could see my signs.

I noticed that it took her a few seconds to tell me that it was 'no big deal' and that made me quickly scan the room. There he is, sitting on the window sill. A pain fluttered through my chest, and I looked down sadly. Then I got up, determined to do this before my backbone turned to jelly. Kurama's eyes sharpened, and he made a move to stand as well, but I motioned for him to stay.

Hiei turned to look at me with fire in his eyes, and I walked up to him. When I was about a foot away from him, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him, I started signing rapidly, knowing that he would just read my mind anyway.

#I am sorry for the way I acted before. It was an inappropriate way of… thanking you… for saving my life. Seeing as you stay here most of the time, unlike the others, I hope we can move past my actions and at the very least not hate each other.# I could feel my confidence slipping from me by the end of my apology, and I knew he sensed it.

It took him a while to respond, even though I knew he wasn't trying to translate my signs. He had kept eye contact with me the entire time. Then he turned to look back out the window and said "Hn."

I'm assuming that was a good sign? He didn't try to kill me. Okay, so that was over. I turned back around and smiled at the others.

"Excuse me…" Yukina had peeked through the doorway to the kitchen, "Dinner is ready." Her face was so innocent, for a moment I had an unexplainable urge to protect her. She wasn't in danger though... Strange. Then her words hit me full force and my stomach snarled at me, brutally reminding me that I hadn't eaten all day. Everyone looked at me strangely, and I tried to play it off with a silent laugh.

The girl clambered down the stairs like a clumsy pup. Vanilla and forest filled my nostrils like the first time I saw her, but I didn't turn to look at her. I just took her public thoughts and routed them into the other's minds. How in the world was I convinced to do this annoying job?

Then I felt her eyes on me, heard her footsteps. I turned to finally look at her. It seemed that she had worked the mats from her hair, and the kimono she was wearing looked ridiculously huge on her. It was like she was a walking joke. I noticed she started moving her hands in those tedious signs, but her thoughts were loud and clear.

When she finished I noticed she was trembling slightly. I brushed her off with a "hn" then looked back out the window. It was about time she apologized, not that her apologies meant anything to me, but she was admitting her stupidity and that was more than most would've done. When I heard her turn back around I stole a glance at her.

Stupid girl.

I followed everyone into the kitchen, making sure to stay in front of Hiei, keeping him in my blind spot as a subliminal sign of weakness and submission. The spread on the table looked amazing. Rice, beef, and a heaping platter of vegetables. I wanted to gorge myself, but I remembered that I couldn't eat any of it. I must have looked disappointed because Yukina tapped my shoulder.

"I know about your restrictions, but I didn't know what kind of soup you like. I made several for you to choose from…" she gestured to the counter where five pots sat.

"That's not fair! Suteki got more food than us!" Yusuke wined and plopped in a chair, pouting like a child who had a present taken away from them.

I walked over to the soups and they all looked so delicious. I beamed and gave Yukina a quick hug before filling a bowl and perching myself in the chair across from Kurama and gulped some down. I immediately had to set the bowl down and collect myself.

#This is the best thing I have ever tasted. Thank you, so much.# Tears beaded up in my eyes as I hurriedly poured the rest down my parched throat as she in turn thanked me for the compliment. I suddenly felt so warm and full that guilt washed over me. I had to try all of them! I shouldn't let Yukina's work go to waste!

As I got up to fill my bowl with the next soup in line the rest began eating and chatting about school or who would win in a fight. All except Hiei, who just sat there eating. I decided to just stand by the counter to eat, or drink, my meal. It was comforting to see how everyone interacted. By the time everyone had finished I had tried all five of the soups, deeming them all amazing. Again I thanked Yukina as I helped her clean.

"I'm glad you liked them, Miss Suteki." Her smile was so warm and welcoming it seemed unreal. After we finished we walked into the living room with the others.

#I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you all so much for everything.# It seemed all too good to be true how they had taken me in so easily.

I heard "Goodnights" and "sleep wells" follow me up the stairs.

After a momentary lapse in memory of which door was mine, I peeked into a room. Relief filled me when I saw I was correct. I quickly stripped the kimono off and gently placed in on the dresser.

Sliding between the cool sheets felt like Heaven.

In a strange house filled with strange people, sleeping in a strange bed, I fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep for the first time in my life.

* * *

Okay, so… How was it? We all finally know what Suteki looks like, and it seems she's making friends. I have to admit I almost made her have a shaved head, simply because I'm more for main characters that are unconventional. But then I had a conversation with myself and said to myself, "Amanda, you know that everyone wants a main character that at least isn't so strange looking. Just throw some mats in her hair that can wash out, that way you're satisfied with your strange hair and the readers still have a relatively cute character." I feel like a lot happened in this chapter, but seeing as I made it considerably longer, I hope it doesn't still seem rushed. Alright, if you have time, give me some feedback so I can continue to provide you with something readable. Thank you all for your continuing support! See you next time!


End file.
